Benutzer Diskussion:Klossi
-- 08:24, 17. Feb 2006 (UTC) Dominion-Krieg hi siehe Hier :Hi Klossi, schön, dass du dich so für diesen Artikel interessierst. Ich habe aber eine Bitte an dich. Nutze bitte die Vorschau-Funktion, wenn du den Artikel bearbeitest. Es werden nämlich alle Versionen gespeichert und wir haben auch nicht unendlich viele Kapazitäten für unsere Artikel. Schau also bitte erst in die Vorschau, um zu sehen, ob du mit deinen Veränderungen zufrieden bist. Vielen Danl! -- Spocky - ✍ talk 10:22, 20. Feb 2006 (UTC) Scotty zerstücken Du arbeitest ja gerade fleißig an Montgomery Scott, gut so, der alte Artikel war unwürdig angesichts des guten alten Scotty. Aber könntest du eventuell wenn du gerade dabei bist auch Absätze einfügen? Keine extra Kapitel, aber einfach Leerzeilen damit das nicht ein einziger Blocktext ist, liest sich angenehmer. Danke auf jeden Fall für den umfangreichen Text--Bravomike 18:15, 21. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Das kommt am Schluß wenn ich die Bilder mit hinzufüge, damit es das dann am Ende ein opitisch schöner und ausführlicher Artikel wird --Klossi 18:17, 21. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Gut, weil ich mir dachte, dass du einen Plan hast wollte ich dir auch nicht reinfuschen, wie gesagt, war mit nur aufgefallen. (Wenn er am Ende gut aussieht könnte er durchaus ein exzellenter Artikel werden, vielleicht sogar pünktlich zu Scottys letztem Weltraumflug)--Bravomike 18:23, 21. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Das ist ja dann wirklich ein würdiges Abschiedsgeschenk für unseren guten alten Scotty--Klossi 18:26, 21. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Riesengroße Bitte :) Du bist doch im Besitz der ENT-Box Staffel 1, nich? (laut deiner Benutzerseite ;) ) Würdest du dir die Mühe machen und von "Broken Bow" also Aufbruch ins Unbekannte einen Screencap machen, als die Enterprise die Plasmakanone in diesem Gasnebel abfeuert (wir haben das Bild schon, nur in einer sch... Qualität) Zur orientierung für dich: Dieses Bild hier. Einfach von der Stelle n Screencap von der DVD machen und hochladen. Würdest du das machen? Wäre sehr nett. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:36, 26. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Kein Problem werde mich am Wochenende darum kümmern und ein schönes Bild raus suchen. -- Klossi 11:39, 26. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Vielen vielen Dank. Trekcore und so haben leider kein Bild von der richtigen Stelle. Danke. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:42, 26. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Na wenn die alle so unscharf sind, dann wärs ja "sinnfrei" die nochmal hochzuladen. Ich hatte gefragt, weil ich es doof finde, wenn wir gleiche Bilder wie die MA/en benutzen. Aber da scheints ja kein besseres zu geben. Schade. Aber: vielen vielen Dank für deine Mühe!!! Wenn du mal was willst, brauchste nur was sagen ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:20, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) TOS Remastered Wo hast du denn die Screencaps von TOS Remastered her? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:04, 10. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Ich schau immer unter http://www.startrek.com da sind einige Bilder von TOS Remastered dabei. Will als nächstes einige von der Sonne hoch laden und dann bearbeiten. --Klossi 12:07, 10. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Achso, danke.Is Remastered im 16:9 Format? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:35, 10. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Keine Ahnung hab darauf nicht geachtet. --Klossi 12:37, 10. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :nein, die publicityfotos von startrek.com haben ein anderes format als die originalszenen. glaube ich wenigstens--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:50, 3. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Bilder in "Sternenflottenuniform (Erde)" Du hast ja super Bilder hochgeladen. Aber ich habe einige neuhochgeladen, nicht, weil sie schlecht oder so waren. Ich habe nur das Format geändert (wie du ja bei den neuhochgeladenen Bildern sehen kannst). Grund dafür ist das: Forum:Bildformat. Wenn du keine Möglichkeit hast, Bilder in bestimmte Formate zu schneiden, dann würde ich weiterhin deine Bilder neu hochladen. Wenn du aber ein Programm (zB Adobe Photoshop) besitzt, dann geht dies über die Funktion "Freistellen". Wenn du noch Fragen hast, melde dich ;) Aber nochmal: deine Bilder sind gut, nur habs ich gemacht um ein wenig einheitlichkeit reinzubringen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:22, 3. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Ich kann meine Bilder leider nur mit Windows Paint bearbeiten. Mit den bearbeiten kannst du auch machen aber bitte warte bis der Artikel fertig ist das währe nett.--Klossi 10:29, 3. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Achso, ja das stimmt, sorry. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:35, 3. Jun. 2007 (UTC) TOS Remastered Kann ich machen, aber dann kann ich alle nur im 4:3 Format machen. Manche sehen aus wie 16:9. Also es geht nur das kleinere Format. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:44, 3. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Ich versuchs erstmal mit 16:9. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:47, 3. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :16:9 bringt meistens keine Probleme, nur Bild:Unbekannter Planet 2267.jpg und Bild:Enterprise im Orbit von Vulkan.jpg haben ein wenig "verloren". Aber ich denke, es geht noch, oder? Hab ich welche vergessen (andere sind schon im 16:9 Format) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:01, 3. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Ach du je. Tschuldige! Da hab ich nich geguckt :( . -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:43, 3. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::^^ nochma sorry. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:55, 3. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::::Schon dabei :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:01, 3. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Archer auf Andoria Warum hast du Archer aus der Liste der Botschafter genommen? Dieser Teil der Biographie ist kanonisch.--Bravomike 19:32, 3. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Ganz einfach 2169 gab es schon die Föderation. 2161 wo die Föderation gegründet wurde war er noch bei der Sternenflotte also kann er nicht Prä-Föderations Botschafter sein.--Klossi 19:35, 3. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Natürlich! Das muss man natürlich beachten, sorry, dass ich damit belästigt habe, darauf hätte ich auch selbst kommen können... Nochmals meine Bitte um Entschuldigung--Bravomike 19:46, 3. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Kein Problem bist halt wie immer aufmerksam und aktiv :)--Klossi 19:48, 3. Jun. 2007 (UTC) War trotzdem dumm von mir, weiter unten stand er ja schon mal, das hätte man eigentlich schon eher bemerken müssen, zumindest, dass er doppelt aufgeführt wird, gut dass du da aufmerksamer als ich warst :)--Bravomike 19:55, 3. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Uniformen Meinst du hier: Sternenflottenuniform (2250er-2265)? Ja, gerne. Jedoch wurde Kritik an den Formaten geübt. Florian K hat aber leider noch nicht geantwortet. Wenn die Formate nicht "abgeschafft" werden, mach ich mich wieder dran :). Mal kurz was anderes: Bild:Planet 892-IV.jpg hast du hochgeladen, hast du das von startrek.com? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:40, 6. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Na Remastered solln ja 16:9, mach ich auch^^. Wie gesagt, wenn Florian K nix weiter dagegen hat, mach ich die Uniformbilder neu. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:50, 6. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Forum:Bildformat wird erstmal diskutiert. Wenns ein Ergebnis gibt mach ich/mach ich nicht die Bilder :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:00, 6. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Humor Achso, tschuldige. Top Bild ;) ich dachte, dass du es vielleicht irgendwo anders einbaust, aber eh ichs vergesse, hab ichs gleich reingetan :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:44, 6. Jun. 2007 (UTC) RE: Arktis War grad nicht da, deswegen hattest du freie Bahn. Danke dafür, manchmal muss man da eben noch ein wenig Arbeit reinstecken, aber wenn man zusammenarbeitet geht es doch. Wiki eben--Bravomike 14:45, 13. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Star Trek TOS Remastered is ne gute Idee, kommt natürlich auch mit rein. (Und auch ein Danke an die Einschätzung :) ). -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:29, 13. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Ist jetzt mit dabei. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:16, 13. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Ne, leider nich. Wenn du das hast, kannst du ja noch Infos reinschreiben :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:53, 28. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::Tolle Infos, vielen Dank, passen super rein. (aber, vergiss meine Riesen Bitte nich, weiter unten ;)) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:55, 28. Jun. 2007 (UTC) bilder anderer sprachversionen? wie kann man denn nun die bilder aus der ma/en nutzen? was muss ich machen?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:51, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Schau mal unter Benutzer:Bravomike/Test nach, da ist alles schön erklärt.--Klossi 12:57, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::danke.^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:35, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Riesen Bitte Du besitzt doch die siebte Staffel von VOY, nich :) Könntest du vielleicht in Renaissance Mensch Screencaps machen? Und zwar in dieser Szene: Bild:Warpkern Ausstoß 1.jpg Bild:Warpkern Ausstoß 2.jpg Bild:Voyager Kernabwurf.jpg Ich habe Shisma drum gebeten, dass er daraus ne Animation macht. Es sind aber zu wenig Bilder, um nen flüssigen Übergang hin zu kriegen (wär zu ruckelig). Meine Bitte nun also: Könntest du bitte vielleicht so 6-9 (je nachdem, wie sichs lohnt, damit es flüssig wird) Screencaps aus dieser Stelle machen? Problem ist nur, wie du die Bilder dann Shisma oder mir zukommen lässt (vllt per E-Mail, oder ICQ, wenn du das hast). Aber erstmal musst du natürlich zustimmen :) Wär sehr nett. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:57, 19. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Toll, vielen Dank. Lass dir Zeit :) Und nimm vielleicht lieber die Szene aus Renaissance Mensch. Die Staffel 7 is von der Qualität her besser als Staffel 4 (wegen CGI Effekte und so). :Und wie isses nu mit übersenden der Bilder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 07:47, 20. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Na irgendwie musst du die ja Shisma oder mir geben :) Oder kannst du auch ne Animation erstellen? Bei MA die vielen Bilder hochladen wär ja "unzweckmäßig", die müssten ja wiedert gelöscht werden. ::Wenn du aber zufällig Photoshop CS oder so hast, kannst du auch die Animation erstellen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 07:55, 20. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::ICQ is am praktischten. Meine Nummer steht auf meiner Benutzerseite. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:02, 20. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::::Ja, wie gesagt: lass dir Zeit, es eilt ja nich ;) ::::Und wegen den Uniformen: Forum:Bildformat ist zwar noch nicht beendet, aber da deine Bilder eh schon Hochformatig sind, störts ja auch nicht, wenn sie jetz ein Format bekommen. Aber: Die Bilder, die ich nich bei trekcore finde, lad ich mal nich hoch. Weil dann durch das nochmalige Bearbeiten von mir eines eh schon komprimierten Bildes die Qualität arg drunter leidet. Du könntest mir ja deine Bild, die du nich bei trekcore oder so gefunden hast, über ICQ senden. Hast du die Bilder noch? Und sind da welche selber gemacht? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:45, 21. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::::Ach du nimmst alle Bilder aus Trekcore? Bei Sternenflottenuniform (Erde) hab ich einige nich bei Trekcore gefunden. Naja....blind halt :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:33, 21. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::::Nene: das Bild hier: Bild:Signalmeister J.M. Colt.jpg is nich aus Trekcore. Also hast dus selber gemacht, oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:45, 21. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::::::Oh Gott, entschuldige. Oh je... ich sag ja, ich bin blind, vielleicht Augenkrebs :). Danke... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:14, 22. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::::::Jetz hab ich wirklich 3 mal die Gallerie bei Trekcore durchgesehen, ich werd verrückt: Bild:Kadett auf K7.jpg! Woher ist das?? Wenn das wieder von Trekcore ist, dann such dir jemanden anderen, ich bin zu blind dafür :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:50, 24. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Ich muss zum Augenarzt... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:59, 24. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Ich fang mal wieder vorn an :) Tschuldige, wenn ich anfang zu nerven ;) Bild:Sportlerin.jpg ist doch ein Bild in dieser Szene hier: http://tos.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=23&pos=139. Aber dein hochgeladenes Bild gibts nich bei Trekcore, oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:52, 24. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Na endlich hab ich mal recht :). -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:24, 24. Jun. 2007 (UTC)